versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Onaga
Onaga 'is known as the legendary Dragon King and was the previous ruler of Outworld before being betrayed and poisoned by Shao Kahn. In ''Mortal Kombat: Deception, he has returned. Background A millennium ago, Onaga, also known as the Dragon King, was the true ruler of Outworld. Hoping to gain eternal life, he ordered the last known dragon egg to be kept, hoping that the blood of an infant dragon would grant him immortality. However, he died before this could be fulfilled. Shao Kahn, one of his chief advisers, had him poisoned and took over his rule of Outworld. His army, however, was kept in a mummified state. This army was considered undefeatable because Onaga possessed the innate power to raise the dead. By means of constant resurrection during battles, his army truly was undefeatable. During the millennia that followed, Onaga was apparently forgotten. Quite some time before Liu Kang's victory over Goro and Shang Tsung at the Shaolin Mortal Kombat tournament, Onaga communicated through death to Shujinko through an avatar named Damashi. He persuaded Shujinko to embark on a quest to unite the Kamidogu, claiming he was carrying out the will of the Elder Gods, as well as granting him the power to learn the fighting techniques of warriors he encountered. Shujinko readily embarked on his quest, beginning to set in motion events that Onaga hoped would lead to his eventual return to power. Additionally, a sect of holy men still dedicated to him had been guarding the egg of the last great dragon in a chamber of molten lava. During the events of Mortal Kombat II, they captured the Outworld elemental Blaze, who was forced to guard the egg until it was ready to hatch and revive the king. A few years later, The vampire Nitara manipulated Reptile to help her access the chamber of the last dragon egg. The chamber also held an orb that would separate Outworld from the vampire realm. After she destroyed the orb, Nitara left, but Reptile, feeling betrayed, arrived almost as soon as she transported herself to her native realm. At that moment, the egg hatched and sent its energy into Reptile, which fulfilled the prophecy of Onaga's return. The Dragon King, as such, used the transformed body of Reptile as a host, after he had gained the ability to raise himself from the dead through Shujinko's actions. Stats Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System to Universal+ (Should be somewhat comparable to Blaze, who was stated as being capable of destroying all of reality. At the very least, Earthrealm was stated to contain a solar system, although all the realms together were stated to be a full universe. Considers our plane of existence as below his own and needs to descend in order to contact Shujinko.) '''Speed: '''At least '''Relativistic '''to '''Lightspeed, likely higher '(Comparable to Raiden, who can keep up with opponents that are able to avoid his lightning, which moves at Relativistic speeds. Comparable to characters who can contend with and react to attacks from Kotal Kahn, one of which involves him redirecting a beam of sunlight.) 'Durability: '''At least '''Multi-Solar System to Universal+ or higher '(Shao Kahn, who ragdolled Raiden in the Battle of Armageddon, couldn't kill him by physical means and had to resort to poison.) 'Hax: Power Granting (Gave Shujinko the ability to absorb the abilities of any fighter he met.), Avatar Creation (Separated his consciousness into a separate being known as Damashi), Resurrection (Capable of raising the dead with an amulet that is in his possession. The undead will become Onaga's soldiers.), Magic Resistance '(Was unfazed by the combined blasts of Raiden, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung.), '''Resistance to Mind Manipulation '(Resisted Raiden's Ethereal blast.) '''Intelligence: Above Average '(Manipulated Shujinko for entire decades in order to make the man assist in his return to power.) 'Stamina: Capable of keeping up with other Kombatants. Likely difficult to tire out due to his healing factor. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Capable Martial Artist:' Onaga uses a martial art known as Dragon, named after his race. It focuses on heavy strikes and offense over quick blows. *'Healing Factor:' Onaga is famous for his legendary healing ability, which was even sought by Goro after the Shokan lost his arms. Supposedly, he was capable of regrowing his hand in a short amount of time. *'Dragon Physiology:' Being a Dragon, Onaga can breathe fire and is capable of flight. Techniques *'Dragon's Fire:' Onaga shoots a fireball from his mouth. *'Flame Breath:' Onaga releases a stream of fire. *'Jumping Stomp:' Onaga leaps into the air and creates a shockwave as he lands, stunning the opponent. *'Sliding Kick:' Onaga slides forward with his feet extended, knocking down the enemy. *'Dirty Face:' Onaga produces a shockwave from under his foot, stunning the enemy. *'Super Powerbomb:' Onaga grabs the opponent, flying into the air before powerbombing them down to the ground. Equipment *'Amulet:' Onaga's Amulet was a legendary artifact due to its ability to ressurect the dead. Onaga used it to return fallen soldiers back to life and use them as his own military force. *'Undead Army:' Onaga has an entire army of mummified soldiers under his command and they follow each of his orders without question. During battles, Onaga is known to resurrect any fallen troops, thus making the destruction of his army impossible. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Stronger than Sub-Zero, who can chop through robots and punch through 10 stone tablets. *Stronger than Reptile, who could snap the necks of Shokan warriors with his tongue. Speed/Reactions *Faster than Reptile and Quan Chi, who reacted to gunfire, with Reptile avoiding Raiden's bullet-intercepting lightning. *Faster than Sub-Zero, who avoided rockets. Durability/Endurance *Tanked Raiden's Suicide Blast. *Pushed through the blasts of Quan Chi, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. *More durable than Scorpion, who survived a lightning bolt from Raiden. *More durable than Kenshi, who took blasts from Scorpion's fireballs, which could destroy helicopters. *Unfazed by an Unrestricted Raiden's attempts at harming him, with Raiden being able to control massive thunderstorms. Skill/Intelligence *One of the most powerful characters in Mortal Kombat. *Returned to life by having his energy sent into Reptile. *Indirectly responsible for the deaths of Shang Tsung, Quan Chi and Raiden. *Tricked Shujinko. *Survived his supposed death at the hands of Shujinko. *During the battle of Armageddon, dragged Shao Kahn away from the battle to combat him himself, although the Kahn escaped. *Should be more powerful than even Shao Kahn, as the Kahn poisoned Onaga to kill him instead of engaging him in combat. Powerscaling *Onaga is repeatedly shown and stated to be one of the most powerful characters in the Mortal Kombat franchise. Therefore, he should be comparable to such powerhouses as Raiden, Shao Kahn and Blaze. Weaknesses *Egotistical and arrogant. *Favors power over speed. Sources *Mortal Kombat Wiki (Backstory) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Dragons Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Warner Bros. Category:Martial Artists Category:Relativistic Category:Multi-Solar System Level Category:Universe+ Level Category:Speed of Light Category:Antagonists